Shattered Sky/Bonus scene
:Dovewing awakens in her nest, and feels groggy from not sleeping well the night before. She blames this on being angry before going to sleep, due to Ivypool rejecting the idea of looking for SkyClan. Fury burns in her belly, and she storms across the den, and looms over Ivypool. The silver and white she-cat stalls, but Dovewing confronts her about why she was against sending out a quest to look for SkyClan. After debating the situation, Ivypool implies that she made her argument public due to Tigerheart volunteering to go, and that she should be able to find happiness within the Clan. Dovewing is furious, wondering how her sister would have reacted if a ThunderClan warrior had volunteered instead. As she says this, Bumblestripe walks towards them, and Dovewing storms off. The tom hurries after her, but she snaps, asking why he's following her. :He apologizes, saying that he was just going to offer to take her hunting. She reluctantly agrees, saying sorry for her harsh response earlier. They head out of camp, with Bumblestripe very excited. Dovewing can sense Ivypool staring after them, but wills herself to not look back. They work together to catch a squirrel, and Bumblestripe makes a remark about how they make the best team. Dovewing is embarrassed, and she briefly thinks about getting back together with him, feeling confused. She gets annoyed after he interferes with her next hunt to make the catch himself, and accuses him of treating her like a kit. Bumblestripe is hurt by the comment, and she quickly apologizes, but insists on going back to camp. They walk back, moments before Purdy's death. :Dovewing is upset by the elder's death, and is unable to mentally process it. She watches as Purdy's body is set in the middle of camp, and leaves the vigil to be by herself. However, she is followed by Bumblestripe into the warriors' den, and is annoyed that she can't go anywhere without a follower. He asks her whether she remembers the time she boosted Seedpaw's confidence while they were hunting during the Great Storm. Dovewing nods, but is rather puzzled by the question. Bumblestripe continues, saying that afterward, he had told her that she was going to be a great mother one day. He says that they should try again because life is short and she's the one cat he wants most. :Dovewing is taken aback by this, considering what had just happened with Purdy's death. Angrily, she says that Darktail is still out there and that she wouldn't be able to support the fight against him if she were pregnant. She states that bringing new life into the Clan at this point in time would only result in heartbreak and loss and that she would not go through a kitting just to give Darktail more victims. Bumblestripe insists that new kits would give the Clan more to fight for, and produce more fighters. He asks her to think about it, and leaves to join the vigil. :Later, Dovewing is sitting vigil, and hears Alderheart ask Bramblestar if Purdy will be in StarClan, as he was never a warrior. This depresses her, and she pads away before she can hear the response. She is followed by Tigerheart, and the she-cat spins to face him. He says he can tell that there's something more to her distress than Purdy's death, and questions what it is. He adds that he won't repeat anything she says, so Dovewing tells him about her argument with Bumblestripe. Tigerheart is supportive of her opinion, and says that this really is a bad time for kits, when every cat is grieving. She is relieved that he understands, but frustrated that he's a ShadowClan cat. Tigerheart comments that they're at that age when warriors start bearing litters. Dovewing isn't sure how she feels about that, unsure of the remark. Tigerheart suggests that they head back to camp, before cats start to ask questions. :They walk back to camp and resume their vigil. Dovewing overhears the beginning of Alderheart's conversation with Bramblestar. The medicine cat heads back to his den, but soon comes barreling across the clearing. He asks to speak with Bramblestar, as it's an emergency. The leader announces that they believe Twigpaw may have gone to search for SkyClan, and that she must be brought back. Ivypool springs to her paws, taking the blame for this, as she didn't listen to her apprentice's feelings. Tigerheart volunteers to search for Twigpaw, and when Dovewing looks at Bumblestripe, she realizes that the tom is definitely not volunteering. :She notices this and requests to go as well, looking for the opportunity to be with Tigerheart, and to be away from camp and Bumblestripe. Bramblestar picks Molewhisker to accompany them, and they leave. Dovewing is optimistic about their chances of finding Twigpaw, as her and Tigerheart make a great team. She worries about Bumblestripe changing his mind and deciding to come on the quest, and fights the urge to discourage him. Dovewing pities Bumblestripe's sad expression at her enthusiasm to leave, but the tom soon turns his gaze away. As they walk through the entrance, Dovewing thinks about how she can talk to Bumblestripe about everything when she gets back, but that she feels like she's exactly where she's supposed to be, at Tigerheart's side. Category:Book article pages